


American Boy

by MudaMuda



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, playboy bunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudaMuda/pseuds/MudaMuda
Summary: Corporate executive Kiku Honda isn't enjoying himself at a business function, which happens to be at a high-class gentlemen's club.Maybe a sexy bunny will improve his mood?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking on discord w/ Bunsandhugs, who shared some fantastic ideas/art for an AU with sexy bunny waiter Alfred and rich dude Kiku.  
> So, credit to Buns for inspiring this fic. ;)c

The gentlemen’s club had not been Kiku’s idea.

His fellow partners of his software company had been planning to hold a conference in the United States with their American counterpart, and there had been a vote over where they would meet to discuss their business. When a popular, but respectable nightclub ended up being the (mostly) unanimous choice, Kiku acquiesced to the decision meekly, only because not agreeing would seem impolite.

Sitting in this low-lighted room, in a private booth alongside his associates, Kiku was experiencing an internal conflict.

Although he was a bit shy in these types of places, this club on its own was not what bothered him. It wasn't the sensual atmosphere, or the respectable-looking customers propositioning the bunny waitresses in a not-so-respectable way.

Not the juvenile eagerness of his middle-aged coworkers to be surrounded by beautiful, underdressed women (a trait that he, admittedly, could understand to some degree).

What bothered him tonight was a tall, blond bunny with long legs, who caught his eye for only one reason: it was a man.

There weren't as many of those here. And they were here to entertain the female customers, most likely. Kiku felt a sense of remorse, as he quietly sipped his drink.

This male bunny was wearing the same kind of uniform the women wore-- the tight black bodysuit, cuffs and collar, stockings and stilettos.

Kiku watched him wander between tables with a tray of drinks in hand, rabbit ears bobbing in time with his steps.

He looked away before he could be caught staring.

His associates were already drunk, absorbed in their conversations and enjoying the company of the bunnies hovering around the table.

Having nothing better to do, Kiku pulled a cigarette out of his pack and stuck it in his mouth. He tapped his shirt pocket for his lighter. There was none. He remembered leaving it on the nightstand at his hotel.

It would be rude to leave now to buy another lighter. He sank into the leather seat, tapping his fingers on his knee, reluctant to bother one of his associates for a light.

In his peripheral vision, someone reached around to the front of his face and flicked open a lighter against his cigarette.

He was so surprised he almost forgot to inhale.

“Sorry, did I scare you?”

A man’s voice. Kiku glanced back to see the blond bunny hovering over his shoulder.

“I don't usually sneak up on people like that. But you looked like you needed some help. Anything else I can get for you, sugar?”

“No.”

The bunny smiled. “My name’s Alfred. If you need anything, holler.”

Kiku nodded and went back to smoking.  

His heart was racing, and the cigarette only slowed it a bit.

_He has a nice face… Very American._

With his blue eyes and blond hair, and that odd, lilting American accent, Alfred was rather stereotypical. Kiku wondered if that was his real accent. Either way, he couldn’t tell.

He jumped again as he felt strong hands grip his shoulders.

“Sorry again. I almost forgot. You want me to top off that drink, darling?” Alfred said by his ear. Kiku was starting to blush from his shameless use of endearments. And being touched. Being touched was--

“Hm?” Alfred prodded, and rubbed his shoulders when Kiku didn't answer immediately.

“I--” Kiku said. “I, um…”

“You found a friend, Kiku?” one of his associates laughed. Two more turned from their conversations to look in his direction.

Kiku had a fleeting and specific urge to turn up his collar and sink his head into it like a turtle.

“That’s fine,” he said to Alfred, instead. “Another drink is fine.”

Alfred moved away, but the heat of his hands lingered on his shoulders.

He came around the table, leaning over his lap to take the glass. He winked when Kiku accidentally made eye contact. Then he walked away.

Kiku leant back and took a deep breath. He wondered if he had somehow been caught staring, which is why he was approached in the first place. There was no reason for this specific bunny to be so intimate with him.

Cigarette ash fell into his lap, and he brushed it off as lightly as possible.

He had been left alone again. He took out his phone and fiddled with it under the table. Checked his stocks. He realized that could draw attention to his lap, and put it away.

It had been a while since he'd had time to masturbate, and even being rubbed on the shoulders was setting him off.

Thinking of the word rub in connection to Alfred’s hands on his body was just as arousing.

He didn’t think of having an erection as bad _,_ but more of an inconvenience. He didn't fight it, but tried not to encourage it. This wasn’t the place to let his thoughts run wild. No matter how drunk his coworkers were, or how sensual the atmosphere of the club was.

But he was already fading into that sleepy, comfortable mode of arousal, where he let the sensation linger. Where he was warm and sensitive, but not raring to go. He’d never really been the kind of person that jumped at anything eagerly. He liked to enjoy it a bit more.

And he didn’t think that was bad.

Kiku was broken out of his thoughts as he felt curious fingers slide down his chest and into the breast pocket of his jacket, removing his business card case. Alfred had returned.

“Mister Honda,” he read softly, next to his ear. Kiku turned around fully, to see Alfred tucking one of his cards down the front of his bodysuit.

An excuse for a suit. Working in a gentlemen’s club or not, Americans were certainly more comfortable showing off skin than the Japanese.

Kiku tried to discreetly adjust himself so the lap of his slacks wasn't poking straight up.

Alfred came around the back of the booth and slid in next to him. So close that their thighs were touching. Kiku moved away a bit. Alfred was oblivious to his discomfort, and moved close again.

“Mr. Honda, you look lonely over here.”

“I’m fine.”

“Talk with me,” Alfred said. Before Kiku could get away, or even refuse, he had linked their arms together and was beaming his perfect American smile, as if daring him to leave.

Kiku swallowed. He was trapped.

“Okay,” he agreed.

“Great!” Alfred exclaimed.

Then he more or less had a conversation with himself while Kiku tried not to stare at him. Luckily, Alfred had more than enough to say without input from a partner, so Kiku elected to stay quiet.

His eyes traveled the length of his broad chest, up to his bare clavicle.

Alfred wasn’t hairy at all, he realized. Even the hair on his arms was golden and fine.

The legs were cut high enough on his bodysuit that Kiku could see the sides of his pelvis. The skin there wasn’t as golden as the rest of him.

As he talked, Alfred absentmindedly uncrossed his legs. In the second they were spread and the crotch of his outfit shifted to the side even further, Kiku was rewarded with a flash of creamy, completely untanned skin between his legs.

He wondered if he shaved that place. If he were as blond there as everywhere else. He hadn’t gotten a good look.

Alfred couldn’t have been older than twenty five, so he probably was bare. Younger people with his personality tended to shave it all off.

With the arm Alfred wasn’t holding hostage, Kiku rubbed his forehead, realizing that he had to stop fixating on this topic, or he would leak through his pants. They were light grey, so he couldn’t hide it, and he already felt a wet spot forming at the tip of his cock.

Having Alfred in close proximity had triggered a storm of intrusive thoughts. Kiku tried to redirect them to something less immediately sexual. If he was thinking furiously in objective terms about Alfred’s personality, for example, he wouldn’t be able to consider how much his body aroused him.

_Why is he giving me this much attention? He’s actually gay, perhaps?_

_If that’s the case, he is probably a ‘neko’. I don’t know the english word. But he has a specific type that’s not exactly… No. He’s too big. He has the personality, though._

While Kiku furiously tried to analyze him, Alfred seemed to think it was funny that he was so serious.

“You don't say much,” Alfred said.

“I see.”

“You’re quiet, but you give off this badass vibe. Like you’re too cool for everyone.”

“Is that so?” Kiku muttered, sincerely grateful that Alfred couldn’t read his thoughts.

He reached for his pack and pulled out another cigarette, to give his hands something to do. Some of his associates had their hands around the bunnies’ waists, but Kiku couldn't bring himself to do that to Alfred, who was touching him enough for the two of them, anyway.

Far too aroused to handle himself properly in this situation any longer, Kiku worked up the courage to excuse himself to the bathroom. He extracted his arm from Alfred’s grasp, and started to slide out of the booth.

Alfred touched him on the thigh. Kiku felt his blood pressure spike at the contact.

“Mr. Honda, you're wandering off already?” Alfred exclaimed in dismay, cuddling close enough to rest his chin on Kiku’s shoulder. “Can I at least smoke with you?”

His fingers pressed harder into his thigh.

Kiku’s breath stuttered in his throat, and he choked on his polite but firm “no”, so Alfred invited himself to come along.

  


_It’s not good for you, it’s going to ruin your complexion,_ Kiku thought, watching Alfred light a cigarette.

But Alfred's disinterest with smoking it gave Kiku the impression he only smoked casually, to be sociable. This was vaguely relieving.

Alfred happily continued their mostly one-sided conversation, chattering nonstop. Which Kiku supposed was fine, because he didn't have the energy to hold a conversation.

_What does he want? We’re not going to have sex. Is that what this leads to?_

Kiku was trying not to squirm. His erection had become truly embarrassing, and Alfred’s relentless teasing was doing nothing to soften it.

_I wish he would go away. He talks too much._

“I’m doing this all to get a big tip,” Alfred was saying. “You know what I mean?”

An opening. Quickly, desperately, Kiku took out his wallet, offering him money just to make him go away. Alfred pushed it back.

“That’s not the kind of tip I’m talking about,” he said with a mischievous smile, tickling the center of Kiku’s chest with his index finger.

Kiku couldn't imagine being any harder.

He had expected this, somehow, but hadn’t exactly hoped for it. Alfred had given obvious signs of interest, and he had ignored them, too embarrassed to admit he wanted to sleep with a waiter dressed in a sexy bunny outfit.

“I know where to find you,” Alfred continued, tapping his own chest over the business card.

“No--” Kiku started to say, head filling with scenarios of Alfred calling him at work, and the secretary picking up, and on the other end hearing something like, “What are you wearing, Mr. Honda?”

Then he remembered Alfred would not actually call him at his workplace, which was overseas in Japan.

Would he?

“What do you mean, “no”?” Alfred asked.

“I do not work in America.” _And if I did, would he have given me a dirty call at work anyway? Is he that forward?_

Alfred’s disappointed expression told him he was.

“Well, anyway. It’s a shame you won’t be in the States long. You oughta take advantage of your time here.”

Alfred hadn’t taken the money. Kiku still had it clutched in his hand.

Alfred finished his cigarette, sucking it down to the stub. He raised an eyebrow. An invitation.

  


Even with a cock in his mouth, Alfred managed to talk nonstop. Even if it was muffled and interrupted by the occasional slurp.

“Mister Honda, were you hard this whole time? I should have helped you out sooner. Does it hurt?”

“Not anymore.”

“Great to hear.”

Alfred ground his tongue into the slit.

“How am I doing?”

“ _Good_ ,” Kiku grunted.

After they had found an empty bathroom stall, the first thing Alfred had done after tearing his trousers open was to push his tongue under his foreskin, flicking it right under the head. It was at that point Kiku knew he wouldn't last a minute.

Alfred had hardly gone down on him, too. He had latched around the head of his penis, and was sliding his tongue into every sensitive crevice he could find there.

As good as it was, Kiku wanted him to go further down, feel his tongue roll down the underside, from tip to base, then back up.

“More,” he said. “Move your head.”

“But you like the tip so much. Are you gonna be able to handle it?”

“Do it properly.”

Alfred relinquished his attention on the tip, and took more into his mouth, bobbing his head.

“How big are you, anyway? You feel bigger in my mouth than you looked in your pants.”

“F-fifteen centimeters,” Kiku guessed.

“How much is that?”

“What?”

It took a few seconds for Kiku to realize what he meant. Focusing on converting the numbers to the American system barely weakened his urge to cum.

“Six inches.”

“Mmm,” Alfred said, sliding his mouth down and burying him in his throat like that was the most exciting number he’d ever heard.

Kiku’s legs felt like wet noodles.

His soul could have been sucked out through the tip of his cock and he wouldn’t know the difference. Alfred’s mouth suctioned around him so hard, every time he pulled back from the base, Kiku felt like he was sucking cum back with him. Combined with the tip of his cock being squeezed in the back of his throat, it took everything he had to not moan in complete bliss.

Sharp, buoyant pleasure flooded through his groin. He grabbed the back of Alfred’s head, trying to warn him, but he was already shooting down his throat.

Alfred didn't blink at the volume of cum Kiku expelled. He kept sucking, rolling his balls gently between his fingers, encouraging him.

With a smile, he swallowed.

Kiku watched the movement of his throat; the proud, laborious gulp. How many times had Alfred done this before? In the sedative wake of his orgasm, he didn’t care.

Catching his breath, he relaxed against the bathroom stall and shut his eyes.

A second later, he felt Alfred’s palm slip around his cock again. His hips jerked from the sensitivity.

“Don’t take a nap, grandpa. You’re still hard.”

Alfred flicked his tongue against the tip of his cock.

“Let’s mess around some more.”

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't utilize Al's thiccness to the extent I wanted in the first chapter.  
> So in this one, Kiku gets drunk and goes to marshmallow hell.

Kiku let Alfred drag him to a private room.

“My treat,” said Alfred, as he flopped childishly onto the leather couch. Kiku sat cautiously next to him. After cumming, he was back to feeling shy.

Kiku thought he would be satisfied after the blowjob, but he was still buzzing with arousal. And the sight of Alfred didn’t help, laid out for him to look at without having to sneak glances. Kiku really saw him well for the first time, when he wasn’t averting his eyes; afraid one of his associates would catch him staring.

He was so _big_ and voluptuous. All his fat went to his rear, it seemed. His plump bottom strained the seams of his bodysuit.

His chest was large as well, and his pectorals swelled over the cups of the bodysuit, giving the impression of breasts.

In the better light, he could clearly see the tan lines around his hips. One thin stripe of white stretched across each of his hips, a stark impression of where some filthy bathing suit had covered him previously.

“Don’t be nervous,” said Alfred.

“Okay,” said Kiku, wondering if he looked hesitant.

Alfred slid up against him, bridging the distance between them, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kiku’s erection swelled at the oddly intimate gesture and the warmth of his lips.

“Let’s get you smashed,” whispered Alfred.

He went to the table across from the sitting area and took tequila out of the ice in the center.

_He’s cute. He’s really cute,_ ran through Kiku’s mind endlessly, as Alfred bent over the table and wiggled his bottom at him, once he was sure he was looking. The fluffy bunny tail fixed to the rear of his suit poked up, waving at Kiku in a coy, white little puff.

Alfred turned and handed a shot to Kiku.

“Tequila,” he said, as their fingers touched. “Now lick the back of your other hand.”

Tentatively, Kiku did as he said.

“Hold it out.”

Kiku did that as well, and Alfred sprinkled salt over the wet patch of skin and handed him a lime wedge.

“Now, drink.”

Kiku took the shot, forgoing the lime and salt. The alcohol was bracing, and exactly what he needed.

Alfred’s blue eyes sparkled.

“Holy shit! You didn’t even blink!” he exclaimed, practically snatching the glass from Kiku in his excitement. “Let’s do another one! Except the right way, this time!”

“Was that wrong?” asked Kiku.

“Well, the lime and salt aren’t just a suggestion. It’s like a three-step thing, you know?”

“I see…”

“Nah, I don’t think you do. I’m gonna give you a more... _hands-on_ demonstration.”

To Kiku’s confusion, Alfred put the glass down and pulled at the top of his bodysuit. He rolled down the material that covered his chest.

His pink nipples perked encouragingly.

“Suck,” demanded Alfred, bending forward and framing his bare chest with his hands like he was a centerfold model in a dirty magazine. Kiku blanched.

Having Alfred pleasure him had been easy, but doing something naughty to Alfred was embarrassing beyond words.

And worse, he wanted to suck his nipples badly. Suck, and bite, and nibble until Alfred begged him to stop.

Hesitantly, Kiku lapped at one nipple, and his tongue caught only the tip, making Alfred laugh.

“C’mon, more. Don’t be shy. Make it nice ‘n wet,” he said.

In his shame, Kiku held back, only licking as much as was absolutely necessary.

When his nipples were wet with saliva, Alfred sprinkled a pinch of salt over each, the crystals sticking to the pink nubs.

He lowered one arm and squeezed his pectorals together, pouring tequila into the cup it created between them.

Then he took a lime between his teeth, careful not to squeeze any juice from it.

And Kiku, a fast learner, licked the salt off the nipple and sucked down the tequila.

The sharp taste flooded onto his tongue and burned his throat as he swallowed, and he eagerly pressed his mouth to Alfred’s to suck the juice from the lime to cut the taste.

 

After four shots, the tequila hit him hard. His vision blurred around the edges, his body warmed all over, and he wanted nothing less than to rest his face against Alfred’s chest.

His skin still tasted sharp with salt and tequila where it had trickled over, and a hint of Alfred’s own flavor beneath.

Kiku licked the edges of each nipple, tonguing around each, and chasing up every last bit of salt. He sealed his mouth around them, suckling, the tip of his nose sinking into the softness of Alfred’s chest. He popped his mouth off, leaving the nipples sticky and bathed in saliva.

They were swollen now, perked and throbbing red. Alfred’s breath had gotten heavy. Kiku watched his lips trembling; plumped from the blowjob and the kisses swapped in between the lime sucking.

Kiku was drunk and feeling wild. Past confident, straight to ravenous. It was unusual for him to be this horny. Like he was going to pounce.

“It would be all right if I, um…” started Kiku, glancing at the cleft of Alfred’s chest. “Do it like…”

Alfred tilted his head to the side. “Like…? Oh! I know what you want.”

He got on his knees and flexed, squishing Kiku’s cock between his chest. Kiku licked his dry lips, as Alfred slid up and down against his cock.

“You’re kind of a pervert,” said Alfred.

Still, he put his lips at the tip of his cock and licked it. He kissed and sucked around the head, vacuuming his lips tight around the shaft and pulling back, slurping up the precum, and gulping it down like he was enjoying a popsicle.

“You wanna cum again like this?”

“I-I don’t know…”

Kiku thrust his hips while Alfred squeezed around him. His cock slid in and out between his swollen lips. They were the same rosy pink as his nipples. Kiku wanted to bite them, but his mouth was too far. He reached down to Alfred’s chest and plucked his nipples.

Alfred yelped and recoiled.

“Don’t move,” Kiku said, annoyed at having his rhythm interrupted.

“It tickles,” whined Alfred.

“I don’t care.”

Alfred pouted around his cock.

Kiku clamped his nipples between his knuckles and stroked them with his thumbs, which made Alfred moan happily, and squirm. His chest was slimy with precum and drool, wet and shining around the cock sliding against it. His skin was flushed where Kiku’s cock rubbed against it.

Kiku wanted to take him and take him until his hole was the same healthy color, rubbed red from all the attention to it.

As if sensing what he wanted, Alfred stopped jerking him off and turned over, slipping aside the seat of his bodysuit. He was wearing no panties underneath.

He pulled his ass open to show off his hole. The blushing opening was surrounded by plump, milky white skin, a complete contrast to the rest of his tan body. Kiku was briefly reminded of a marshmallow, lightly toasted on one end, where his fat bottom met his sleek, golden brown thighs.

Alfred tore open a packet of lube and squeezed it between his bottom. The liquid seeped over his hole, and he pressed it in with his fingers.

“C’mere,” said Alfred, shaking his rear at him, spreading himself open, with his fingers still inside.

Kiku cleared his dry throat. “No condom?”

“Oh, right!” exclaimed Alfred. “One sec, darlin’, lemme roll one on you.”

“No,” said Kiku, pressing him against the couch. His cock crushed against his ass. It felt wonderful; the big, supple cheeks swallowing his cock between them. He took a handful of his rear, then two handfuls, and his fingers melted into the mounds of flesh as he gripped them, pulling them tight around his cock.

“It’s fine like this,” he panted, digging his fingers in as Alfred tried to move away.

“I know it’s fine for you,” said Alfred “it’s just-- hey!”

Kiku jabbed him in the hole, sinking the head of his cock in. He jerked his hips, ecstatic to slide deeper.

Alfred held him by the cock.

“Take it easy, Mr. Honda. I’ve still got work after this. I can’t be leaking cum on the job,” he said.

Kiku knew he shouldn’t, but he pushed in more.

Alfred’s fingers were slippery with lube, and he couldn’t hold him still. He made a little gasp as Kiku entered him fully, trapping Alfred’s hand between his rear and Kiku’s hips.

“H-hey! You can’t do that!” stuttered Alfred, clutching at Kiku’s cock as it slid back out, unsuccessfully trying to grab ahold of it.

Kiku fucked him faster, slapping his cock into his ass.

Alfred’s face was glowing with surprise, and his hole was clenching.

“O-oh, you’re… oh fuck,” he panted, hanging his head.

Sweat slipped down his face, dangling precariously on the tip of his chin.

Completely re-energized, Kiku took him by the hips, curling his fingers under his garter straps, pulling his ass up, forcing his back into an arch.

“You’re so dominant,” Alfred said weakly. “What the hell? You’re like a totally different person.”

“Be quiet,” Kiku said, pulling out to the tip, then slamming back in.

His cock was sheathed in one forceful thrust. The sensation of being suddenly filled shut Alfred up for a few moments, which Kiku used to start properly thrusting. Alfred took him in easily, and Kiku wasn’t sure whether to feel embarrassed or delighted by this. He watched the little pink hole opening and closing around him, giving way with each slap of his hips against his rolling bottom. His creamy ass splotched with pink where Kiku’s hips connected in hard slaps. Blood flowed up to the surface, giving his skin a beautiful flush. Alfred cooperated well, sucking him in harder; taking him in deeper.

Kiku was kind in return, sliding his hand into the leg of Alfred’s bodysuit and stroking his cock.

“A-ahh, you wanna touch me _now?”_ Alfred panted. “It’s about time, you geezer.”

Kiku pushed three fingers of his other hand into Alfred’s mouth, pressing down his tongue.

“Don’t talk,” he reminded Alfred.

Alfred, of course, protested anyway. His teeth pricked Kiku’s knuckles, and drool slid from his lips. But he was incoherent this way, forced to making pathetic, stuttering whimpers whenever he tried to talk.

His cock was warm and heavy in Kiku’s hand. And like the rest of him, large. Kiku palmed the length of it, rubbing under the head until Alfred started moaning.

“You’re loud,” mused Kiku, curling his finger over the tip, and giving him gentle strokes.

Alfred’s response was a garbled whine.

Kiku was already going to cum again. Pushing his hips against Alfred’s firm ass, as his cock was gripped by his quivering walls, was drawing his cum to the surface faster than he could stop it.

He pulled out and pushed his cock between the cheeks of Alfred’s rear. He rocked his hips, grinding the tip of his cock into his soft behind until he finished. His cum spattered out, leaking into the cleft of Alfred’s ass.

His hand around Alfred was warm and sticky. Alfred had cum as well.

Alfred was slumped over the cushions. He lifted his head wearily, smiling. His golden hair stuck to his forehead, in wisps of flyaway gold.

“Can I get another cigarette?” he asked.

In that moment, Kiku could not think of anything more enticing.


End file.
